The present invention relates to transporting animals and, more particularly, to an animal container for transporting animals.
It is often difficult to load an animal into a container for transportation, especially if the container requires the user to manually operate an entry door and at the same time hold and insert an uncooperative animal into the container. Placing an uncooperative animal into a container, whether a pet carrier or crate, is a difficult process with a low success rate.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved animal container for transporting animals.